


Auror Generals

by temptresslove



Series: Auror Generals [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Confident Harry, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Protective Tom, feel good, harry is his lieutenant general, part of a series, sequel to aurors-in-training study group, serious (kind of) version of the crack fic, tom is a general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:08:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temptresslove/pseuds/temptresslove
Summary: “You didn’t have to set fire to the whole base just to make me come home, Tom.” Harry teases.“One of your idiot aurors-in-training set the base on fire,” Tom says coldly. “That idiot Gilderoy.”Harry stops at the side of Tom’s seat, a knowing smirk still on his lips, and leans down. Tom leans in in habit and meets the smaller boy’s lips. Harry sighs contentedly as they kiss. It’s been too long.“Already claiming your prize so early in the afternoon, Lieutenant?” Tom goads.Harry smirks playfully as he sits on top of Tom’s table. “Yes,General."





	Auror Generals

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to [The Aurors-in-Training Study Group](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16845421).

Tom Riddle was always so _dramatic_.

Sure, he liked to put on a stoic and unforgiving face in front of his aurors but Harry Potter knew better.

Tom Riddle was _dramatic_.

And when their Major, Regulus Black, reported that the base was on fire, Harry knew it had something to do with Harry not returning from his mission within the planned one week completion. 

The mission was supposed to be easy but Harry had not anticipated the sheer number of enemies that were present. Their intelligence failed them this time but Harry was not going back to Tom without taking care of everything else first no matter how dangerous it was.

And Tom didn’t need to know just how dangerous the mission really was.

Because if he found out, Harry might as well say goodbye to doing field work because Tom would assign him on one of those desk jobs that would entail Harry sitting on an office chair the whole day so Tom could keep an eye on him.

Before Harry became Tom’s right hand, Harry had to beg and to promise that he would not get hurt during any of his missions and that he would back away from anything that he thought he could not handle. That was the promise before Tom finally promoted him.

They were at war with the Dark Lord Gellert Grindelwald and Harry would be damned if he didn’t help Tom.

And Harry knew there was no one else who could understand Tom the way he did. No one could match Tom’s tactical brilliance but Harry. Harry knew Tom’s mind inside and out and Tom knew his.

No else was suited more for this job than the two of them.

It was the reason why only they survived the longest against Grindelwald.

They were both intelligent and they trusted each other.

Even their combat skills were matched though they had different strengths. Harry was small and fast while Tom was all power and offense. Together they were unstoppable. 

“Your presence is immediately required at the base, sir, whether the mission is finished or not.” Regulus says seriously. Harry nods to him seriously as well.

Harry secretly grins to himself as begins packing their weapons.

Of course. Of course Tom would order something like that. 

Harry’s smile freezes when he sees his arm.

_Fuck._

Was that a—a little gash on his arm?

Merlin, _no_. He didn’t need any of this at the moment. If Tom saw—no, Harry panics. If Tom saw, god knows what the General would do to him. Harry has always been vocal whenever the General treaded near danger, he screamed at his superior and always gave Tom a good mouthing.

But he only got away with it because Harry had never really been injured in a mission before.

He was extra careful, he was training all the damn time, and he did everything to sharpen his reflexes for battle.

Tom would know. Right away. Harry was pretty sure. Tom always had a fearfully strong instinct for things like these.

What would he do?

Would he punish Harry? Never send him on a mission again? 

* * *

Harry passes by their aurors-in-training on the way to Tom’s office. All of them visibly tense when they saw him, pretending to work harder than they already were. This year, Hogwarts sent in six rather talented wizards and witches.

Tom had been training them hands-on knowing full well that this batch was particularly capable. Harry had been training them too, ruthlessly, checking on their progress and pushing them to their limits and beyond. 

“Minerva!” he yells. “Harder! Five more sets!”

Minerva stiffens and does as her superior tells her. The witch was probably tired of all the training. But she was smart and had the potential to be the best of her peers, she just needed to stop overthinking.

The Black girl, Narcissa, was very efficient in combat. But worried too much about her hair. It wasn’t exactly a bad thing. The first thing Tom had taught Harry as an auror was how to appear unfazed even in intense battle. Tom said it was one of the most important psychological tactics to unnerve the enemy. And Harry agreed very much. 

Lucius reminded Harry of Tom. He was also all offense and power but always made sure Narcissa was safe before anything else. Harry couldn’t decide if that was a good thing or a bad thing. It distracted him, but a strong feeling of protectiveness also had its own benefits.

Gilderoy was rather proficient at charms but had a tendency to talk a lot. Mostly about himself. He needed more improvement in his form though. Pomona was made to be a healer, learning very fast from her superiors.

And then there was Snape. He was a serious Slytherin. No emotion ever flashed in his face. Dangerous. Fast. And was almost as adept at potions as Pomona. Tom’s favorite. And Harry would not blame him. It would make Harry jealous if he wasn’t ninety percent sure that Severus was _not_ gay.

Sent as a team together, they could make it into elite tier in no time, with Harry and Tom’s approval of course.

He decided they needed to extend their physical training for at least an hour more.

Harry heard complaints that he was too harsh, even harsher than the famed heartless Tom Riddle, but they were Tom’s future aurors. A competent, well-trained auror was the difference between winning and losing. Aurors like that meant Tom could do his job properly, could protect the Wizarding World more efficiently.

And if they finally defeated Gellert, then Tom could finally...

Harry trembles in anticipation.

It was Tom’s primary job to strategize his battle plans against Grindelwald and it was Harry’s duty to actualize those plans. Whatever Tom’s vision was, Harry executed them. And Harry took great pride in doing them properly and perfectly.

There were no other people who were more perfectionists than they were.

Tom trusted Harry.

And Harry would do everything to keep that trust.

* * *

There’s a knock on Tom’s door and he looks up to see his little lieutenant entering the room with a smirk on his lips.

Tom’s eyes rake over the Harry’s body in an instant searching for any injury. The boy has been gone for two days more than the planned timeframe of his mission. Tom knew something must have gone wrong because Harry was always on time.

But there was nothing giving him away. He was standing normally and he was also walking normally.

But he was wearing one of their long-sleeved uniforms. 

Hm.

“You didn’t have to set fire to the whole base just to make me come home, Tom.” Harry teases.

Harry saunters towards him, glowing with utmost pride about another successful mission without any casualty or injury.

“One of your idiot aurors-in-training set the base on fire,” Tom says coldly. “That idiot Gilderoy.”

Harry stops at the side of Tom’s seat, a knowing smirk still on his lips, and leans down. Tom leans in in habit and meets the smaller boy’s lips. Harry sighs contentedly as they kiss. It’s been too long.

“Already claiming your prize so early in the afternoon, Lieutenant?” Tom goads.

Harry smirks playfully as he sits on top of Tom’s table. “Yes, _General_ ,” Harry says shamelessly as he pulls Tom in for another kiss.

The kiss… it’s not so chaste this time. It’s hungry and desperate. Harry was taking the lead. Tom opens his mouth to let Harry in.

But something was wrong.

Harry was never this passionate when he came back from missions. He was always teasing Tom, drunk off his success, only leaving little pecks here and there until Tom couldn’t take it anymore and dicked him down in the hallways or wherever Tom’s patience thinned.

Tom opens his eyes as Harry continues to kiss him.

His eyes go to the long-sleeved shirt. His arms.

Tom experimentally moves to unbutton Harry’s shirt and almost immediately, Harry’s hands stop him.

“Tom,” Harry’s eyes flutter open. He looks so pretty panting like that. “I want to suck you.”

Arousal shoots right into Tom groin. But now was not the time. Sex as a distraction? It would have worked if Tom were a lesser man.

But Tom knew Harry, knew him better than anyone else.

Tom grips Harry’s arm tightly. “Where is it?” he asks coldly.

Harry’s eyes widen but still, the boy tries to deny it. “Where is what?”

Tom pushes him down the table harshly and uses his own weight to pin the smaller boy down. “You’re injured. Where is it?”

Only now does Harry’s facade crack. He swallows and Tom does not miss the action. “It-it’s just a little—“

“Harry,” Tom’s voice drops dangerously. Suddenly, Tom rips Harry’s clothes and Harry’s hands immediately cover up the small gash in his arm. He knew he shouldn’t have done it. But Tom was scary when he was furious and Harry did not want to be on the other side of his anger.

“ _Harry,”_ Tom growled.

“H-here,” Harry says looking at anywhere else but Tom. He didn’t want to look at those eyes, accusing eyes that were probably looking at him with disappointment. His best man, his very own right hand… unable to keep himself safe during a mission.

His voice turns small and shaky. “I’m sorry, Tom,” he says. “I’m sorry.” He cries. He doesn’t know why. But he didn’t like it when Tom was disappointed in him. No. That’s never happened before. Tom knew he could always depend on Harry… but now…

The hands on his arm loosens. Harry closes his eyes in anticipation of Tom’s anger.

But instead, he feels Tom unexpectedly nuzzle at his neck. “It’s okay,” Tom whispers comfortingly.

Harry cries harder at Tom’s softness. Great. Now Tom was comforting him when he could use his time doing more important things like saving the Wizarding World.

“I won’t go to the missions anymore.” Harry says, knowing where it was going anyway. It was better if it would come from Harry. At least Tom would know he was really sorry. “I won’t do it, if you don’t want me to.”

Tom pulls away and looks Harry in the eye. “No.” Tom says voice laced with authority.

Tom stands and Harry sits up not quite believing what he was hearing. “What?”

“You’re needed in the field,” Tom says, his arms dropping at Harry waist. “Every other officer of mine dies within what, three or four missions?”

“So… so I’m not getting punished?”

Tom’s face darken and he smirks. “Oh, you will be,” he promises darkly as he kisses Harry again, roughly this time, tilting the boy’s head up to give him better access at his mouth.

They’re interrupted by a knock on the door.

Tom straightens himself and Harry jumps. Tom nods at him and Harry disapparates.

Harry grins at himself as he walks back to the auror interns. 

Really, Tom Riddle was so dramatic sometimes.

But Harry did enjoy it.

_Yes_ , Harry thinks as he thought of all the ways Tom could punish him, _Harry did enjoy it very much._

**Author's Note:**

> Nyuuu. :(
> 
> I might post a third part to this series. _Might._
> 
> PS. I WILL REPLY TO ALL YOUR COMMENTS WITHIN THE WEEK I'M TRYING TO GET THE SKELETON OF MY UPCOMING MULTI-CHAPTERED FIC RIGHT. I also accidentally deleted my tumblr, you can check it out [here](https://temptresslove.tumblr.com/).


End file.
